Paradise
by Skye King
Summary: With the world in complete and utter turmoil, and an Outbreak that turns humans into flesh eating monsters, Uzumaki Naruto, and a band of unlikely teens, face a collapsing world, while dealing with demons they never dreamed of, both in and out.


**Paradise**

A/N Hey guys, this is my first story, I've been on this site for about three years now, and I've seen allot of awesome stories, some of my personal favorites being in the Crossover section. Anyway, I've decided to try my hand at this writing stuff. So I've decided to Adopt a story by a good friend of mine "_Kid Klip_" and the story "_Only Human_". I've already asked for permission. So I hope you enjoy my version, and I hope I can do it justice. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto or High School of the Dead, and this applies for all upcoming chapters as well.

__**Prologue**__

"It Begins."

"_Humans, believing so strongly that we are the Superior race, that we are more than just animals...but when push comes to shove, we're nothing but animals, and the basic instinct will always be to survive."_

__**Prologue**__

Red.

It was all he could see, from the floors to the ceilings, to the tables, the crimson liquid stained everything in the all white room he woke up in. Who was he? That was an excellent question, because even he himself did not know.

He could barley remember anything.

Electric blue eyes darted to the tan flesh that wrapped around his bones. More red. Blood stained his hands, and he did not know why.

Did he kill someone?

Was he kidnapped?

Or maybe this was all a dream? He really wished he knew.

The electric blue orbs darted around him, quickly stopping as they spotted a piece of broken glass near by. He winced as he finally took notice of how much pain he was in when he dragged his limp and injured body over to the broken glass, a small trail of blood following behind him.

Quickly grabbing the broken shard, ignoring the pain of the sharp material cutting into his flesh, he placed it before his face. His spiky gravity defying blonde hair was stained with blood, and contrasted against the pale crimson, and the all white room he currently occupied. His hand brushed the small thin lines that ran across his cheeks, giving the appearance of him being some sort of animal.

He would have laughed if he could, they looked almost like whiskers.

The blonde continued to examine himself, searching for anything that would strike his memory, and give him some sort of clue as to who he was, or where he was. The bruised and battered blonde placed a shaky hand on the cold floor and used all of his strength to stand himself up. His very core was in pain, and he did not know why, but damn it he wanted to know, to know something, anything!

Grunting in pain, the blonde dragged his bleeding body, his left leg dragging behind him, from what he could tell, it was broken. His senses were dulled, and he could barely smell or hear anything, the only thing his nose could take in was the smell of dried blood, and his ears were ringing from lord knows what.

The blonde stumbled a little, but he continued on, his goal, the broken door in front of him, leading too a completely white hallway, some of the lights outside broken, flashing on and off, giving the hallway a sort of haunted horror movie look. He was almost expecting some small child in all white, stained with blood staring at him with dead hollow eyes.

Giving another grunt, the teen came even closer to the door, the cold air breaching his exposed skin...exposed skin, now that he thought about it. There was a brief breeze, and blue eyes darted down to his exposed figure.

He was nude.

Plain and simple, the only thing that covered his body was pair of black boxers. He must have been more out of it than he thought if he didn't notice his own nudity.

Glancing around, the blonde noticed on the right side of the room, there was a metallic file cabinet that seemed to have been knocked over by something, on the side was a large dent, and what seemed like claw marks. Limping over too it, blue eyes examined any way to open it.

"Damn, its locked.." The blonde was surprised at the sound of his own voice, it was low and hoarse.

Why it was hoarse, he did not know.

"How long have I been out?" he mumbled lowly.

The teen sighed to himself, everything was so confusing right now. Shaking his head slightly, the blonde moved to focus on the task at hand, getting himself some clothes, and whatever else is in the cabinet.

Blue eyes scanned the small room once more, the flipped over bed, blood stained walls and floors, random hospital like objects scattered all over the floor. His eyes trailed the objects longer, needles, tubes, bandages. The norm.

He stopped at a small scalpel that was tucked underneath some of the bandages. With a large amount of effort, the blonde made his way to the small knife like object. Once he had it, he dragged himself back to the fallen cabinet.

Their was a small lock over it, and he had no doubt that there had to be something in there he could use. Placing the sharp end of the small knife over the lock hole, he began to tinker with it.

"_Come on!_" the teen thought to himself.

He wiggled his hand more and more, trying to somehow open the lock, and receive his prize. The longer he tinkered with it, the more frustrated he grew. Finally, he had enough.

"Dammit!" he cried as he slammed his fist over the file cabinet.

To his surprise, his fist left a large dent over it. Guess he didn't know his own strength. The blonde glanced at his hand, and back at the dent left over the metallic cabinet...metallic.

He suddenly gave a grin as a balled his fist up once more, and using all his strength, he slammed it into the cabinet, the flesh breaking through the hard material, and leaving a fist sized hole.

Grabbing the inside with his fingers, he gave a rough pull, and ripped the cabinet open. The sound echoed through out the hallway, but the blonde ignored it. Seeing as there was blood every where, he was sure he was the only one in the vicinity right now.

The blonde did the same to the other four cabinets, once again ignoring the loud 'boom' that continued to echo.

"_Shit. No clothing._"

The teen gave a sigh, and let his head droop back, the scalpel in his left hand falling to the ground and giving a small 'clink' noise. Glancing at the files inside each cabinet, he gave a small shrug, and decided to search through them. If anything, maybe they could tell him something about the situation he found himself in.

Grabbing the first one, he began to read, never wondering why there was so much blood, yet their were no bodies to be seen. After what felt like hours, the teen gave aloud groan, and placed the last of the files down.

"_Super Soldiers? People with Super Powers? This is starting to sound like some sort of really crappy Sci-Fi show._"

The teen gave a long sigh, and shut his eyes.

"_That was a waste of time, all of that reading, and I still don't even know my own name._"

Opening his eyes, he stared at the scattered folders and papers, all with different information that in the end, proved useless to him. That was until his eyes landed on one last file, it seemed to be locked in the back of the destroyed cabinet.

Reaching inside, and giving a small tug, he pulled out the all black file, with the seal 'classified' stamped over it in red.

"_This seems good._" he mused. Breaking the seal with his finger, he opened the classified file. The first thing he saw, was a picture, of himself.

_Subject Name: Uzumaki-Naruto _

_Age: 17_

_Height/Weight: 5'11, 163 Pounds. _

_Home: Unknown._

_Affiliations: Multiple Military branches, as well as Secret Op training. Special Black Op ANBU, Unit. Code-name: Wolf._

_Serial-Number: 00125056._

_Appearance: Blonde spiky hair, much like his father, bright blue eyes. Slim build, small scars tracing cheeks, known to be birth marks. Known to be quite the prankster in his younger days, now known as respect member of ANBU, and well on his way to making Captain._

Naruto continued to read, his mind taking in every single sentence and word, trying to process what he was reading.

It was almost unbelievable, what the hell was ANBU?

He was in the Military? How did he end up here?

Too many questions, not enough answers.

As he was engrossed in his thoughts, he never noticed a shadowed figure dragging itself through the dark hallway, every now and then giving a low groan as if it was in pain. The lights would flicker on and off, every now and then exposing the foul creature.

It looked like a human, key word looked.

Its skin was gray and seemed to be rotten, it wore a long lab coat that was torn, with a blue undershirt, blood staining the fine cotton clothing. Over its legs, were gray khaki pants, and expensive brown shoes.

There was not a part of him that was not stained with blood, over his neck was large bite mark, with skin ripped and teared into, blood leaking every now and then. Its eyes were gray and dull, as if it was blind, blood leaked from its lips and nose, and its mouth was slightly parted, pieces of flesh caught in between the now rotten teeth.

The creature made its way towards the shocked and nude blonde, following the noises of the loud banging.

Naruto pounded the cabinet over and over, leaving more and more dents. His anger and frustration taking over. Never noticing the creature that stalked closer and closer.

The blonde glanced at his broken leg and gave a loud sigh, then placing a hand on the now destroyed counter, he pulled himself up, struggling to stand on one leg, while the useless one hung limply next to it. The teen turned his body to the door, only to catch a glimpse of a dark figure stalking towards him. Its steps were loud and it seemed to be dragging its feet.

"_The hell?_" the blonde teen wondered.

"Hey, buddy? You alright?" the whiskered teen asked.

No response, instead, a loud groan echoed through out the hall.

Blue eyes narrowed, as his mind raced with possibilities.

"_Is he injured? No...he would be asking for help by now, and he would be a bit more cautious too, instead of just stalking towards me._"

The teen felt his body tense, and the soreness he felt, along with the aching dull pulse that his leg was giving out slowly fade away as the adrenaline began to pump through his system. The light above flashed, giving the blonde a good look at the stranger.

"_Yup! Definitely not a friend!_" the teen surmised.

The creature didn't look human in the slightest, it resembled more of a walking corpse.

From the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of the small scalpel, and bending down slightly, while keeping his eyes on the approaching creature, picked it up with his right hand, all the while balancing himself on the wall with his left.

The creature continued to approach him, the blonde tensing even more, as he tightened his grip on the small surgery knife. The undead like being walked through the broken door, stepping over broken test tubes and beakers, ignoring every thing around it, as it continued to seemingly stare dead at Naruto.

The teen in response raised his hand, and prepared for any form of attack. The creature continued to approach, closer and closer, the blonde felt a small bead of sweat fall from his face, as his heart rate increased. The creature was a mere inches away from him...the blonde crouched slightly, ready to pounce in response.

Then, it walked past him, completely ignoring the teen, and continued to walk towards the end of the room.

"_What...the hell?.._" the teen thought, slightly surprised.

He turned his head to see the creature bumping against the wall, bouncing back, and the walking forward, as if somehow trying to walk through the solid concrete.

"_Is this thing blind or something?_" he mused.

Naruto watched it continue to face plant into the wall before his shrugged, slightly confused. Keeping his eye on the creature, he tensed his leg, and took a step forward...or more of a hop.

Landing directly over a pile of broken glass, a loud 'crunch' sound echoed through the room.

Everything else happened in what felt like an instant.

The creature stopped its useless attempt at trying to break through the wall, and quickly turned, giving a sort of animal like groan before it launched itself at the direction of the crunch sound.

Narutos eyes widened, and using a skill he did not know he had quickly evaded the soaring creature, and watched as it crashed into the opposite wall, leaving a sizable dent in it, and a smear of blood from the collision.

Unfortunately, he didn't predict his landing, and tripped over the turned bed, his back slamming onto the hard cold ground, eliciting a wince from the already injured teen.

In his shock, the scalpel fell from his hand, and skidded over near the edge of the bed. The sound of his landing caused the creature to give out another groan before charging blindly towards the fallen teen.

With strength he didn't know he possessed, he did a hand stand, lifting his body upwards, evading the bloody and rotting hands of his attacker, before pushing up, sending his body rocketing back a few inches above the ground.

The creature however did not let up, and it followed, crashing into the surprised blonde, and slamming him into the white walls, the teens eyes widening from the force of the blow.

"..Strong!" the blonde managed to rasp out.

The creature, feeling the warmth of the body it now possessed stepped back, and raised its hand, intent on slamming it on the sightly dazed teen. Naruto however saw it coming, and raised his arm to block the incoming strike, he could hear his bones crack from the force of the impact, whatever the hell this thing was, it was stronger than the average human that was for creature cocked back its other arm, intent on repeating the process.

Naruto would have nothing of the same. Using his own strength, the teen gripped the offenders arm, and with a hard pull, yanked it from the very torso it was attached too, blood spraying every where as the monster stumbled back.

Ignoring the pain his body was in, as well as his broken leg, and cracked bone, he rushed the stunned undead like human. His fist digging deep into its gut, making it arch over as blood spilled from its gaping maw.

He was not done however, as he continued to punch it, every hit was harder than the last, until he felt his hand breach its abdominal area, and rip into its flesh, guts and blood trailing out from the fist sized hole in its belly. The teen was allowing his hardened battle instincts to take over, something that was not erased by his amnesia.

Giving one final groan.

The creature fell too the ground, dead.

Naruto dropped as well, his chest heaving as he took in as much air as he could, exhaustion finally overcoming him. With a sigh, he allowed maneuvered himself so that he was leaning over the bed, his hands resting next to him and his eyes glaring at the unmoving body.

"Son...of..a...bitch.." he wheezed.

The blonde let his head rest against the soft mattress letting his eyes close briefly...only for them to snap open once a familiar groaning rang though the room. The creature was stirring once more, as if the gaping hole in its stomach was nothing more than a mere inconvenience.

"What the hell! Why won't you die!" the blonde roared, his eyes darting around the room looking for any form of weapon.

They stopped once the landed on the discarded scalpel he dropped. The creature however was already back on its feet, and with a loud groan, lunged at him. Using all of his straight, he caught it by the neck with his injured arm, and pushed it away, its face near inches from him as its maw opened and the putrid smell of death assaulted the teens nose.

The teen stretched as far as he could with his god hand, fingers spread as the reached from the scalpel at the end of the bed.

"Fucking...**die!**"

He roared, his voice taking on a deeper rougher tone at the end, and a new found strength and energy filling him as he grabbed the small blade and gripped it tightly, before slamming it onto the side of the creatures head, the sharp object pierced the soft flesh easily, but due to the strength behind the attack, his clenched hand followed as well, instead of just stabbing the creature, he took off half of its head, the top part flying over him, as its jaw fell and hung loosely, no longer connected to the rest of the skull.

Blood fell like a fountain from the wound, and the body quickly went numb, before falling before him, a puddle of the red liquid already forming around it. The teen felt the energy leave as quickly as it came, and the same exhaustion over took him.

He could faintly hear the sound of multiple foot steps from the hallways, and the cries of several men before he fell into blissful unconscious.

Not a second later, multiple men decked out in impressive gear, with gas masks over their faces stepped into the room, weapons clenched tightly in their hands, and aimed at several locations in the room.

From the door, a much taller man, dressed in the same uniform as the others walked in calmly, briefly taking in the blood stained chaos as if it was nothing. The man stopped at the unconscious blonde, and the mutilated corpse before him.

He gave a small signal, and one of the men rushed to the blonde, placing a finger on his neck and feeling a faint pulse.

"Sir! He is still alive."

The much taller man gave a nod, and placed a hand on the gas mask over his face, before removing it. He had an angled face, and it was frozen in a fierce scowl. His hair was slicked back, and two small bangs fell over his face, as hazel brown, almost orange looking eyes gazed at the whiskered teen.

"Take him, as the only survivor. He could prove useful."

The men next to him rushed to pick up the teen, and gently placed him in a stretcher that was brought in by another small squad of men. The first man stood and gave a respectful bow.

"Report." the apparent leader stated.

"The base has been over run, most of _them_ have already been taken care of, any weapons, food, clothing, or anything of value has already been placed in the truck."

The leader gave a nod, and turned to stare at the twice dead and headless corpse before them.

"This outbreak is becoming dangerous too quickly, it won't be long until it hits the streets, and the public masses. We must be ready! Prepare the chopper, we are heading back home."

Giving another bow, the masked man nodded.

"Yes, Takagi-sama!" the man rushed past him, ready to give out the order from their leader.

Takagi, as he was called walked around the room, searching for any clue as to who this young man was, until his eyes landed on a black file. Quickly picking it up, he began to read, and felt his eyes widen with every word.

_"ANBU Black Ops? That's Japans top Special Service Squad._" the man continued to read, until he he could no longer read, do to the rest of the pages being torn out by someone.

"Uzumaki Naruto eh?.."

The large man gave a smirk as he placed his hands behind his back, and walked through the destroyed door, a small smirk planted on his face. Souichiro knew today was going to be interesting, and it did not disappoint.

-End-

Well, what do you guys think? Give it a chance? Or just give up, by the way, this will be taking place before the Outbreak becomes public, I mean, there's no way a virus just swoops down in one day and over the word, yes, Naruto may have seemed weak, but I mean come on, broken leg, amnesia, waking up not knowing where you are, it would make anyone weak. Anyway, there will be parings, but the furthest I will go is two girls for Naruto that is all! The only thing I will be taking from Klips story is the concept of the SHINOBI program, everything else is mine. Review please, or forfeit your soul!


End file.
